History of Main Events
Beginning of Time At the beginning of time, God Himself created the Multiverse. Across the Multiverse, many legendary Space Stones were sent throughout the virgin universes. The most powerful of them were the Controller Stones, which were all hidden together in the game's main universe. When the Multiverse was created, it had 10 Dimensions, all currently empty. But God said that the Multiverse will only have 5 Dimensions, and thus condensed Dimensions 6-10 into the Edge Wall. In the 5th Dimension, the first Bulk Being arose, known as The Mode. The Mode created a government system in the 5th Dimension, and as the first races in the 3rd Dimension arose, he created the first drafts of Cosmic Law. The Great Titanian Civil War Hundreds of billions of years before Earth was even formed, a race of beings known as Titanians came into existence. They were among the first beings in the 3rd Dimension. They created the vast Titanian Empire, which stretched across all the known cosmos, transcending the boundaries between universes. They used Space Stones through Gauntlets and other armaments, which greatly expanded their technologies and wisdom. They ruled over a peaceful and harmonious multiverse. However, there was a split. The Titanian Empire was split between the Titanians who wanted to rule with an iron fist and those who wanted to bring wisdom. Four million years before Earth, the Titanian Empire broke into civil war and collapsed. The Titanians scattered across the infinite gulf which is space, with the Wise Titanians trying to protect the multiverse, while their enemies, the Traitorous Titanians, sought for a way to conquer it. More races of aliens began to arise, and more empires were created. Without the Titanian's guidance, the inhabitants of the universes began to fall into warfare. Planets and systems began choosing sides, and many races were completely exterminated in the following conflicts. 1.5 million years before Earth, the Intergalactic Empire was formed. Approximately 300,000 years before Earth, the main parts of the Life Half 3 Universe were taken by Combine. The Creation of Earth The Earth was created, but it was just an uninhabitable wasteland. This was the first time an alien empire touched the Milky Way, which conquered 1/4 of the Milky Way before collapsing into smaller fragments, which began battling for control. It lasted for 600 thousand years and over 5 million rulers. 89.4 trillion aliens died. About 200 years after the creation of Earth, the Great Supercluster War was waged between the Virgo Supercluster and the Hydra Supercluster. Virgo won, causing Hydra to be pushed away. However, 200 years afterwards, the Intergalactic Empire destroyed the Virgo Supercluster using immensely powerful superweapons. The Hyrda Supercluster was subsequently decimated, and Imperial forces chased their inhabitants out of known space. About 90,000 years after Earth was created, it stated to become slightly more inhabitable. The Habitation of Earth This is the often forgotten time of history. All that is known is that the Human race appeared on Earth. Early years of Earth In the early years of Earth, many human civilizations arose and developed. During the first ages, many alien races came down to Earth, and many humans believed them to be gods. As Earth developed and nations were established, the aliens that had once visited Earth were drawn away by the increasing threat of the Intergalactic Empire. The Contraxian Alliance held off the Empire for thousands of years while Earth advanced into the modern eras. Old Ages In the later years of Earth, entire civilizations had been formed. The globe had been explored and inhabited. Wars had broken out, countries and empires captured weaker ones. All the world's old empires fell, and the world was now in the right position for the next stage of development. During this time period, the Holy Faction was established. Also in this time period, the first zombies were documented around Europe. 1600-1700 This was the start of an era called "The Colonial Era", when the United States (which would later become the Military and Government) were founded. 1800-1900 During this time period, the United states grew to cover a large part of North America. World Wars Two major world wars broke out in Europe, which later established the United States as a world superpower. After WW2, the German faction was left in ruins and split between the United Nations superfaction and the Soviet faction. Post World Wars After the world wars, countries continued to develop. The German faction was reformed in the 1990s. Before that, in 1983, the roots of Furcon was created. Even further before that, in 1976, the seeds of the Memer's Union were sown. The New Eras and the Unification In what was later referred to as the New Eras the United States made important discoveries. Mr. President was elected, and created the US Space Force. Almost immediately, proof of alien life was found. Then the wreckage of a Contraxian ship was found on Pluto. Mr. President renamed the Space Force into the Alien Defense Unit. At this time, zombie infestations had ravaged poor countries in Africa, South America, and on isolated islands. Mr. President founded the Zombie Defense Corp to eradicate them, successfully preventing a possible worldwide apocalypse. Soon, the US began finding evidence of the Trans Galactic War being waged by the Intergalactic Empire on free people of the universe. Upon sharing this news to the world, the United Nations came to a decision. The world was unified under the flag of the newly founded Government and Military. Only a few factions, specifically Poland, Germany, Russia, and a few of their surrounding countries in Europe and a part of Asia, refused. They were allowed to remain independent, as they held no real power and posed no threat. Trans Galactic War A few aliens arrived shortly after the Unification. They sought to help Earth, as the Intergalactic Empire was nearing the Milky Way after being pushed out by the Contraxian Alliance, which had been destroyed. The aliens brought technology, which was integrated into Earth technology. The population of the Milky Way wanted a leader, someone to lead the war against the Empire. Mr. President took up that call. He sent troops to attack invading Imperials, throwing off their hold on the edge of the Milky Way. Through more battles, the Government gradually gained control of the entire Milky Way. With these new assets and more allies outside of the galaxy, Mr. President waged a full out war on the Intergalactic Empire. Awe struck by the leadership and bravery exhibited by the Milky Way, dozens of other galaxies began joining the Milky Way against the Intergalactic Empire.Category:Factions Category:Lore